Like Mother, Like Daughter
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Lorelai and Rory, same name, similar story. This is a continuation of where the revival leaves. Follow Rory through her path to motherhood, which also includes flashbacks of Lorelai on her path thirty years before. There will be Luke/Lorelai, Rory/Logan and Christopher/Lorelai as well as some other fun people and friends we have come to know and love.
1. I'm pregnant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything else besides my laptop.**

 _Sixteen year old Lorelai was sitting on her bed, staring at the two pink lines. She was pregnant, there was baby growing inside of her. She couldn't help but think about how hungry she was. Pregnancy sure did make her hungry. What would Christopher think of this? Emily is going to burn her like a witch when she finds out. She didn't even want to think about how her dad would react, he would no doubt be disappointed._ _This was going to change her whole life, she was going to be a single mother whether she likes it or not. Well, if her parents had it their way, she'd probably have to marry Christopher._

 _"Lorelai!" Emily called from the door moments before opening it. "Your not ready for dinner. I told you dinner was in five minutes. Change out of your school uniform and come downstairs."_

 _"Okay." Lorelai huffed before Emily closed the door behind her._

 _Lorelai started changing clothes and stuffed the pregnancy test at the bottom of her school bag where Emily wouldn't go searching for it._

* * *

Rory opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling in her bedroom. She was so hungry that she could feel her stomach eating itself. She could hear her mother and Luke bickering about something in the kitchen. For two people who were about to get married they sure did argue a lot, but that was the dynamic of their relationship. They argue, Luke does whatever Lorelai wants anyway.

"I have to eat." Rory mumbled to herself before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Lorelai said handing her a cup of coffee. "How are we today?"

"Tired," Rory yawned. "I didn't really sleep well."

Rory had found out that she was pregnant and it had been consuming her every thought. But she knew that she couldn't tell Lorelai until after the wedding and couldn't tell anyone else before her mother. So, she had to wait a few days.

"That sucks," Lorelai sat down next to her. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Not really," Rory mumbled. "I've just had a few late nights writing the book."

"You have to sleep." Lorelai said in a way that could be construed as mother-y.

"I will," Rory forced a smile. "But we have to focus on you first. You will be Mrs Danes this weekend."

"I am keeping my name," Lorelai said without missing a beat. "I am Lorelai Gilmore. I will forever be, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Yeah, it would be weird if I was the only Lorelai Gilmore." Rory took a sip of her coffee.

"Luke!" Lorelai called. "Can we go to the diner for breakfast."

"I can make you the same breakfast here." Luke argued.

"We aren't going through this again," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Breakfast is always better at the diner."

"It really is." Rory went along with it.

"You two are crazy." Luke grabbed his coat and the three of them headed toward the diner. The older couple walked ahead while Rory kind of took a moment.

"But you still love me right?" Lorelai asked in an almost child like fashion.

"Unfortunately." Luke said under his breath.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Rory said, staring directly across the street.

It was totally silent for what felt like an eternity. Rory was waiting for her mothers response, but there was none.

"So," Lorelai said quietly. "Logan's?"

"Um, yeah," Rory was looking at her shoes. "I haven't spoken to him yet."

"Isn't he engaged?" Lorelai asked now.

"Yes." Rory said, trying to not to let the tears spill out of her eyes.

"So what now?" Lorelai asked. "He leaves her and raises the baby with you."

"No," Rory said shakily. "I don't know. I am still trying to process this and the twenty questions is stressing me out even more."

She knew he had made a mistake, a big one. But like her mother did, she had to make the best of it. Lorelai reached her hand out and Rory was grateful that of all the wonderful things her mother was, _understanding_ was very near to the top of that list. This was going to change her whole life, she was going to be a single mother whether she likes it or not. But she knew she had Lorelai on side, thick or thin, helping her through it.

 **A/N: Hey guys. Let me know what you think or if I should continue etc. This was just an idea I had.**


	2. You are the father

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything else besides my laptop.**

Rory was in the house alone for the week because Luke and Lorelai had gone on their honeymoon. It had only been a couple of weeks since she had told Lorelai about the baby and she knew her mother was trying her best to be completely on board. She also knew that Lorelai would warm up to it, eventually. Lane had come over so she and Rory was sitting on the porch with coffee.

"How did Lorelai take it?" Lane asked.

"She took it," Rory half smiled. "I know she is kind of holding back on me."

"Lorelai is going to love the baby as much as she loves you," Lane smiled now. "That is one lucky kid to have her as a grandmother."

"I wouldn't mention the word _grandmother_ around her," Rory now joked. "But yeah, the baby will be very lucky."

"Does Logan know yet?" Lane asked now.

"I am telling him tonight," Rory said nervously. "He is in town, so I told him that we have to meet for dinner."

"No matter how it goes down, you know you have a whole town full of people who will love this baby as much as you." Lane reassured Rory now.

"I know." Rory smiled, staring off into the distance.

* * *

 _Lorelai was trying to grab her school books and felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around and Christopher was standing right behind her._

 _"I have to get to class." Lorelai snapped at him._

 _"What did I do?" Christopher walked with her._

 _"Nothing," Lorelai said now, almost under her breath. "I'm just tired."_

 _"Lore, something is wrong," Christopher said now. "Tell me what is wrong."_

 _"It is nothing, Chris." Lorelai said now, getting slightly more frustrated._

 _Christopher took the history book from Lorelai and held it slightly out her reach._

 _"Give it back." Lorelai rolled her eyes._

 _"Not until you tell me what is wrong." Christopher repeated._

 _"Fine," Lorelai grumbled, walking them into an empty classroom. "I am late."_

 _"For class?" Christopher asked._

 _"No," Lorelai said quietly. "Like, late – late."_

 _"I am confused." Christopher scrunched up his face as Lorelai sighed._

 _"My period, Chris," Lorelai whispered. "I missed it."_

 _"Oh-" Christopher stopped. "Are you pregnant?"_

 _"Yes," Lorelai said now. "I took a test and it is positive. So I took another one and it was also positive."_

 _"Mine?" He asked now, almost as terrified as Lorelai._

 _"Who else's would it be?" Lorelai said now._

 _The two sixteen year olds sat there until a teacher saw them and they got written up for being late to class. Neither of them said a word to each other until school was out._

 _"We have to tell our parents." Christopher spoke up._

 _"Are you kidding me?" Lorelai stammered. "Emily will burn me like a witch if she finds out."_

 _"They will find out eventually." Christopher tried to reason, but Lorelai wasn't having a bar of it._

* * *

Rory got to the restaurant and she was immediately feeling nauseous. She stood in the bathroom for almost ten minutes before going back out and seeing Logan at the table.

"Hi," Logan got up and hugged her. "I am surpised you wanted to see me."

"Yeah," Rory was trying to focus on her menu. "What seems good?"

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, trying to read the nervous woman.

"Would you like to start off with drinks?" The waiter had come to the table.

"Just water for me." Rory said almost too quickly for Logan not to be suspicious.

"Okay," He took the menu out of her hand when the waiter left. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Rory forced a smile. "I am just hungry."

"I know you Rory," Logan said now. "What is it?"

"I am pregnant and you are the father." Rory said quickly.

"Huh," Logan put down his menu. "Pregnant?"

"Yes." Rory said now, trying to read the thirty-something year old man.

"I am getting married," Logan said now. "I am supposed to be getting married."

"Well, you can be as involved as you want," Rory said now. "It is up to you."

"Yep." Logan was barely paying attention anymore.

The two thirty-somethings said nothing more than four or five words to each other the entire meal and Rory was so exhausted when she got back to Stars Hollow she didn't even remember falling asleep on the couch.

 **A/N: Thanks for the likes and reviews. This is going to be the format for the story – the girls stories being direct parallels to each other. Do you think Rory should have a boy or a girl? I am leaning toward one but would interested to hear what you all think.**


	3. Emily finds out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything – except my laptop of course.**

 _Lorelai was at the dinner table with her parents and it was one of the few meals that didn't have any bickering. She was pushing a carrot around on her plate when the phone rang and Emily excused herself to answer it. When she came back in, she was ghost white._

 _"That was Christopher's mother," Emily looked at Richard and was refusing to make eye contact with the sixteen year old. "Lorelai, tell me it isn't true. Tell me that my sixteen year old daughter is not pregnant."_

 _"It is true." Lorelai said quietly._

 _"How could you? How could be so irresponsible. You are the brightest girl Lorelai, but you are so stupid sometimes." Richard had now chimed in and Lorelai could feel herself sinking in her seat._

 _"What do we do?" Emily asked as their dinner plates were being cleared. "How do we tell people?"_

 _Richard paced around the dining table for a moment and stopped when he came up with an idea._

 _"Lorelai and Christopher will marry. I will give him a job at the firm and they can live a lovely life and raise the baby together." Richard said now as Emily blindly agreed with her husband._

 _"No." Lorelai raised her voice._

 _"Stay out of this, Lorelai," Emily snapped back. "You have done enough."_

 _Lorelai watched in horror as her parents planned her entire future that she got no say in._

* * *

Emily had coaxed Lorelai and Luke to come out to her new place for Christmas, so Rory was going to come along. She knew she had to tell Emily, it would have been better face to face. The sun had come out in the afternoon so everyone was on the patio outside. Lorelai and Luke were getting ready to go on a beach walk.

"You sure you don't want to come." Lorelai asked as she was tying her shoes.

"No," Rory said quietly. "I was thinking that since you two will be gone it will give me time to talk to _someone_ about _something._ "

"Are you sure you don't need back up?" Lorelai asked now. "I have done this before and she is not someone you take on single handedly."

"I think it will be less pressure without you here." Rory said now as Lorelai nodded, knowing she was probably right.

The newly married couple headed off on their walk and Rory was left with her grandmother who was fussing around. Her phone went off and she saw it was a message from Lorelai –

 _Let me know if you need back up xx_

"I can get the maid to get you some coffee?" Emily offered as Rory put her phone down.

"No, it's okay," Rory offered a seat to her grandmother. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything." Emily said now, confidently.

"Well," Rory suddenly felt herself stammering. "I am pregnant."

"Oh, you are funny," Emily said quickly. "Your mum told you to use that one."

"No Grandma," Rory repeated seriously. "I am pregnant. Confirmed by a doctor and everything. I am due in the summer."

Emily was silent. More silent that Lorelai was. Rory was reading for a facial reaction but there was none. Emily excused herself and went to go and lay down. When Lorelai and Luke got back, Rory was there alone.

"No dead bodies?" Lorelai jested. "That is a first."

"She said she needed to lay down," Rory said shakily. "I told here I was pregnant and she wanted to lay down."

Lorelai went inside the house and Emily was sitting in the chair in the master bedroom. Staring at a wall. The woman sat on the bed and Emily turned her gaze to her daughter.

"Don't take this out on Rory." Lorelai said quietly.

"Don't – Don't take this out on Rory. She is in her thirties, not married. This is just irresponsible." Emily's voice was trembling.

"Mum, do you remember what happened the last time you didn't approve of a pregnancy?" Lorelai asked now.

"You were sixteen, did you want us to throw you a party?" Emily quipped, standing up. "You can't be happy with this."

At this point, Rory was outside her grandmothers bedroom and could hear their conversation.

"Look mom, it doesn't matter how I feel right now." Lorelai answered.

"But you don't like it." Emily was trying to draw it out her daughter.

"No I don't," Lorelai said now. "I don't want Rory to go through what I did. I wanted her to have a husband, a house and a stable job when she became a parent."

Rory could feel the tears welling up and she went to her room and threw everything in her bag. This was not what she needed right now. She closed the front door behind her and headed back to Stars Hollow.

 **A/N: Okay, so the story is being set up. Once again let me know what you think and whether or not Rory should have a girl or a boy….**


	4. I'm having a (insert gender here)

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing but my laptop**

 _Lorelai was sitting in the doctors office with her mother. They weren't exactly talking after she had blatantly refused to marry Christopher. Lorelai had told him when the appointment was, but he hadn't turned up. She didn't exactly expect him too, but it would have been nice if he did._

" _Lorelai Gilmore." The doctor called as they went into her office._

 _Lorelai sat there while her mother asked the doctor questions and didn't get a word in edge wise. The doctor got her to lay on the bed and before long the room was filled with a heartbeat._

" _Well, everything seems healthy." The doctor said now._

" _Can we find out the gender?" Lorelai asked and Emily seemed interested to know as well._

" _It is a little girl." The doctor said now._

 _Lorelai took a deep breath in awe. She had a baby girl growing inside her. She kind of wished that Christopher was there. They got home and Emily sent her off to do homework. Lorelai snuck the phone into her room and rang Christopher._

" _A girl?" Christopher asked on the other end._

" _Yeah," Lorelai paused. "She kind of looked like you. A tiny little peanut sized you."_

" _I am sure she did." Christopher said jokingly._

" _You should have been there," Lorelai said now. "It was amazing to see her."_

" _I wanted to be there." Christopher said now, but Lorelai barely believed him._

 _She lay on her bed and realised that she would be doing this alone. Totally alone. It was scary, but a part of her knew that she would be able to do it._

* * *

Rory and Lorelai had said almost nothing to each other for a few weeks. They were both stubborn and that did not work well. She was now well into her second trimester and she was starting to feel pregnant, but still not showing as much. Rory had an ultrasound appointment and she had been trying to call Logan all week to let him know about the appointment but had only been treated to his voicemail. Rory was looking at her phone and was startled by Luke.

"Coffee please." Rory looked up from her screen.

"You really shouldn't be having coffee," Luke commented. "Do you really need to spread the coffee addiction to another generation?"

"Coffee please," Rory said now as he begrudgingly poured it for her. "I am just an enabler."

Rory looked at phone and noticed the time. She skulled the coffee and went out the door. She was sitting in the waiting room at the doctors office and tried to call Logan.

"Hello." He answered and Rory was almost shocked that she didn't get his voicemail.

"Hi," Rory said quietly. "I know I told you about the appointment today. I didn't know if you would be coming-"

"Turn around." He said and a smile grew on Rory's face.

"How is the wedding planning going?" Rory asked when they sat back down, as Logan went quiet. "It's not going."

"Well, I kind of told her everything and she left the apartment," Logan said now. "I haven't seen her in weeks. My parents aren't happy about it, but when are they happy about anything that I do? How did your mother and Emily take it?"

"Can we talk about anything else?" Rory asked as Logan just shook his head.

"They will come around," Logan said now. "Trust me."

Rory was happy to have Logan there with her. Not as anything other than a friend. They went into the room when Rory was called and before long they were faced with a tiny little baby on the screen.

"Everything looks good," The doctor commented. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Okay." Rory said, almost childlike, as Logan just rolled his eyes.

"It is a boy." The woman said now as Rory's mind began to race.

Rory said two words for the rest of the appointment. Everything felt so much more real. She had a little boy growing inside of her. What she did know about boys? She only had Lorelai growing up. There was no way she could even think about doing this without Lorelai.

"Earth to Rory," Logan kind of waved his hand in front of her face. "You okay there?"

"How can I raise a boy? I have never even really lived with a boy." Rory said now, nervously.

"You'll learn," Logan said confidently. "Plus I know a little something about boys and I can always help you out."

The parents-to-be went out to lunch and had what was an enjoyable afternoon. Rory got home that evening and Lorelai was in the kitchen with Luke. She sat down and then handed her mother the photo of the ultrasound.

"This is it?" Lorelai asked, sitting opposite her. "It looks like a boy."

"It is a boy." Rory said.

"Wow," Luke looked at it now. "A boy."

"Can we have a moment?" Rory asked as Luke went into the next room. "I am sorry."

"No, I am sorry," Lorelai said now. "Grandma has this way of pulling out the worst in me and look at this. You are going to have a little boy. Sure, we know nothing about boys but it's not too late to learn. I cannot have what happened with Emily, happen to me. I want to be a part of his life. Did you go alone?"

"Logan was with me." Rory said now.

"Good for him," Lorelai said now. "He should be there."

"I was half expecting him not to turn up but he proved me wrong." Rory responded, almost beaming.

"Now, names," Lorelai said jokingly. "We could go with Lorelai Gilmore."

"Because that won't be confusing at all." Rory rolled her eyes.

Rory was happy to have put everything behind her. Even if she felt like she had no idea what she was doing, she had Lorelai.

 **A/N: So, Rory is having a boy! I was definitely thinking she was honour Richard in some way (maybe a middle name), but I am totally open to name ideas. In my mind Rory would probably want something literary (she loves those books), but feel feel to suggest away.**


	5. A house is not a home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop**

 _Lorelai was doing her homework, well – half doing her homework. Emily was out at a DAR thing and her dad was at work, so she was home alone. Her baby bump had become visable, so trying to hide it under her school dress was becoming harder. She was looking at a map of Connecticut that a family member once gave her when she heard a tap on her window._

 _"Chris?" Lorelai gasped. "You can use the front door."_

 _"This seemed like more fun," He climed in. "What are you doing? A map of Connecticut?"_

 _"Look at this place," Lorelai pointed it out. "Stars Hollow. It sounds magical."_

 _"That's an hour away," Chris said now. "You leave Hartford and take a left at the haystacks."_

 _"They even have an inn," Lorelai opened up a travel book. "Look at how pretty it is."_

 _"Why do you care so much?" Christopher asked now._

 _"Because," Lorelai paused. "I want to live there. Have this baby and take off to Stars Hollow. Far away from Emily and Richard."_

 _"Are you serious?" Christopher asked now. "You are serious."_

 _"Why wouldn't I be?" Lorelai asked now._

 _"You are going to run away," Christopher paused. "Emily would take that well."_

 _"I want her to have a home, not just a house." Lorelai now had her hand on her slightly protuding baby bump._

 _Christopher sat on the bed with Lorelai until Emily came home, when he promptly jumped out of Lorelai's window. That was the first day that Lorelai began planning her escape to have a better life._

* * *

Rory was in New York for the week and had meetings with a publisher interested in her book. By the time she got back to her hotel room, she was exhausted. She must have fallen asleep for close to an hour before she was woken by her phone.

"Hello?" Rory answered sleepily.

"Are you asleep?" Logan asked. "I thought we were meant to be meeting for dinner."

"What time is it?" Rory glanced at the time and jumped out of bed. "I'll be there in twenty."

She was trying to button up her jacket which was starting to become impossible with her every growing belly. Rory was mid way through her pregnancy, so this baby was just going to get bigger. She made it down to the restaurant and Logan was waiting for her. They had ordered their food and Logan asked about what would happen with her living situation.

"Well, I am going to move here," Rory said now. "I will probably find an apartment."

"You know that you can live with me, right?" Logan said now.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Rory responded. "I mean, were still working out how this parenting thing will work out."

Rory knew that this was something she had to do for herself. Maybe, in some perfect world, if she and Logan were together she would live with him, but she knew it was best for her and the baby, that they have their own space. At least for now.

The next day she got back to Stars Hollow and met Lorelai for lunch at the diner. When she walked in, Lorelai was fixated on her baby bump.

"Yes." Rory looked at her, sitting down.

"That baby is really taking over you," Lorelai joked. "Finally, payback for what you did to me."

"Thanks mum." Rory said now, as she went to sit down.

"Pregnancy really suits you." Kirk looked up now from his meal.

"Thank you?" Rory said now, realising half the diner was looking at her. "You can all go back to your food."

"So," Lorelai began. "You are moving to New York."

"Yep," Rory smiled. "I have to find an apartment and then move my stuff. At least it isn't too far. I can come back here with the baby and show him Stars Hollow."

"And visit your darling mother." Lorelai looked at her now.

"Well, that is just an added bonus." Rory joked as Lorelai opened her mouth as if she was in shock at Rory's response.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think and if you have any name suggestions for Rory's little boy. I was thinking something literary but also a way for her to honor Richard.**


	6. A place to call home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything else.**

 _Lorelai snuck out the front door with her backpack and a baby girl in her arms. It was still dark out but she had gone as far as to see when the bus to Stars Hollow left. Rory slept soundly until they hit a speed bump on the bus and she was startled awake._

 _"Shhhh," Lorelai hushed her. "Go back to sleep."_

 _The sun had risen when they got to Stars Hollow and Lorelai had a smile when she saw the small town just doing their thing. She needed a coffee so she walked into the nearest coffee shop and was greeted by a man who was only a few years older than she was._

 _"What do you want." He asked and Lorelai was almost taken aback by his abrasiveness._

 _"Coffee." Lorelai responded._

 _"That isn't about to start crying, is it?" He looked at Rory who was content with a biscuit from Lorelai's handbag._

 _"My daughter?" Lorelai asked now. "No, she is a pretty quiet baby."_

 _"If she does you have to take her out." He said now as Lorelai just rolled her eyes._

 _Within the next few minutes Rory had drummed up a crowd and was loving the attention she was getting. Lorelai asked someone where the inn was and by the time they had got there, Rory was asleep again. The place was just as beautiful as she had seen in the magazine but what surprised her was homey this town already felt to her. Like she had always needed to live there._

* * *

Rory and Lorelai were looking at apartments a few weeks later. Rory was now in her sixth month and getting around was slowly becoming harder. She didn't want to know what it would be like with a full grown baby inside of her. It was the last one of the day and they didn't have high hopes.

"I like that it is on the ground floor," Lorelai said optimistically. "You can get out quick if there is a fire."

They went into the apartment and Rory immediately liked it. It had two bedrooms, lots of natural light and an area that she could use as a study to write. Lorelai seemed to like it was well.

"Everything has been renovated recently," The real estate agent said. "They have kept it pretty well."

"I like it," Lorelai whispered to Rory. "It is nice and it is close to the train."

Rory could imagine herself living there, she just could. A few weeks later, Luke ever so kindly drove her stuff over from Stars Hollow in his truck and spent most of the day setting up the place for her.

"That seems to be it." Luke said as he put down an end table. "Your place is all set up."

Lorelai was helping Rory set up her wardrobe, but they were mostly just talking. Rory had slowly been acquiring stuff for the baby. Mostly baby furniture that belonged to Paris that she no longer needed. She and Lorelai came out of Rory's bedroom and saw that Luke was setting the room up.

"Wow," Lorelai said as they walked in. "This is starting to look like a baby's room."

"It really is," Rory had her hand on her stomach. "It is crazy to think that in three months a baby will be in that cot."

The three of them left to have dinner and Rory was about to spend the first night in her new apartment. She was so tired that she fell asleep with the TV on and was startled by it the next morning.

"This is it," Rory said out loud – assuming her ever growing belly could respond. "This is our home."

 **A/N: Okay, so let me know what you think. I know I kind of skipped ahead a bit with Lorelai in this one. I do have some nice names in mind but if you have suggestions feel free to comment.**


	7. What is in a name?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my laptop**

 _Lorelai was lying in the hospital bed, holding her newborn baby girl. Her parents had left so she was totally alone._

" _Hi," Lorelai smiled at the girl. "I am your mother. Mother? That is really weird. I mean, I am old enough to be your big sister. You look like me, though. I swear you do."_

 _Lorelai just stared at the girl and the TV was on in her hospital room. She heard some actor had named his son after him and she just rolled her eyes._

" _Ugh," Lorelai muttered to the baby. "I swear. Why name your kid after yourself, are you that special? It's like me naming you Lorelai."_

 _The second Lorelai said that she swore that her baby looked up at her, like that was her name. Lorelai was looking down at the girl and paused._

" _Lorelai?" She said out loud. "Lorelai. Rory for short. Just so people don't confuse us. I am being stupid, right?"_

 _Just as Lorelai said that a nurse came in and was checking on Rory. She was asking Lorelai some questions._

" _Does she have a name?" The nurse asked._

" _Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai said out loud. "Rory for short."_

" _That is very pretty." The nurse said now and a smile appeared on Lorelai's face._

* * *

Logan was sitting with Rory on her couch and they were half watching a movie. He saw a notebook that was on the side table and picked it up.

"What do we have here?" He asked, opening it. "Baby names?"

"Nothing is decided yet," Rory took it back off him. "I wanted to honour my grandpa in some way, so Richard will be his middle name."

"He would have liked that," Logan said now as Rory just nodded. "Can I hear some of the ideas?"

"I have Alexander," Rory began but his facial reaction didn't seem to like it. "I also have Elliot or Oliver."

"There we go," Logan said now. "Now we're getting to the good stuff."

"Put Elliot and Oliver on the maybe list." Logan said now and rolled his eyes at Rory starting a new list.

Rory started listing more names, marking off the ones that didn't work and putting astericks next to the possibilities.

"Now," Rory smiled. "These are two names that I _really_ like. We have Finn-"

"Like Huckleberry?" Logan asked. "No. I have a friend named Finn, he is enough for me."

"Sawyer." Rory said now.

Logan paused for a moment and thought about the name. It was kind of perfect, it honoured Rory's love of books. Rory was looking at him and trying to read their reactions.

"I honestly think it is between Elliot, Oliver or Sawyer," Logan said now as Rory nodded in agreement.

"They're all great names," Rory put her book down. "We'll just have to see which one is right."

They ordered dinner and it was pretty late when Logan was leaving. Rory walked him to the front of the building and she had to stop herself from kissing him.

"I-should go." Logan said quickly.

"Okay, bye." Rory closed the door and basically slid her back down it afterwards.

She lay in bed all night and wondered if she and Logan could work. He seemed attentive in a way he hadn't been in many years. The next morning she was having coffee with Paris.

"You had to stop yourself from kissing him?" Paris asked now. "I think you're falling for him. Which makes sense, he is the father of your child."

"That's why I don't want to make things complicated." Rory rebutted.

"Why?" Paris asked. "It is better your falling for the father of your child than some other man."

"I guess," Rory paused. "Should I tell him?"

"I think you'd be an idiot if you didn't." Paris said now.

Rory starting thinking about how great it would be if she could make things work with Logan. She rang Lorelai on her way home.

"You want to tell him how you feel?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Rory paused. "Am I being stupid? Is it just crazy pregnancy hormones that are attracting me to the father of my child?"

"Do you know if he feels the same way about you?" Lorelai asked.

"I think he does," Rory said now. "It was a really weird moment at the door."

"Then go for it, sweets." Lorelai says now and Rory sighs in relief.

 **A/N: Okay, so what did you think. The names are between Oliver, Elliot or Sawyer. I have a personal preference but I would like to hear what you think.**


	8. Baby Shower

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or much else.**

 _Lorelai was heavily pregnant and was desperate for this baby to come out and not press on her bladder anymore. She was listening to music in her room and eating lunch when she heard her mother came into her bedroom._

" _I am going out," Emily said to her. "Just don't drop crumbs."_

 _Lorelai rolled her eyes and scoffed. She was half tempted to leave crumbs but she did not have the energy for the wrath of Emily Gilmore. She dozed off and woke up and hour or so later and she was in pain. Not a little bit of pain, a lot of pain. She went into panic mode and started worrying about how she would get to the hospital. Lorelai waddled down the stairs and the maid stopped her._

" _Tell Mrs Gilmore that I have gone out," Lorelai gave her the note she had written. "Give her this."_

 _Lorelai got in her car and focused on anything but the pain. Even to this day, she doesn't understand how she made it all the way to the hospital without an accident._

* * *

Rory was the point of her pregnancy where she could have a baby any time in the next few weeks and she was mostly excited about finally not being pregnant anymore, because she sick of it. But on the flip side, she would have a baby and wasn't sure she was exactly ready for that either. Lorelai had organised a surprise baby shower in Stars Hollow and Logan had to get her there. The baby was kicking her all night and she didn't get a lot of sleep, so she was not in a good mood.

"It is a hundred degrees," Rory groaned. "Why did we have to drive out here?"

"For fun," Logan said now. "We're almost there."

They drove up to the inn and Rory could see the blue balloons, so she knew her mother had organised a baby shower.

"A baby shower?" Rory said now as they got out. "I can see the blue balloons."

"They might not be for you," Logan said now. "Not every blue balloon is for you."

"Mhm," Rory said as they open the door and everyone yelled surprise. "Hello."

"Not even a little bit of surprise." Lorelai said half heartedly.

So much of the town was there including Lane, Paris and Emily who was sitting in the corner.

"The place looks so nice and the food too." Rory said now.

"Look at you," Lane commented. "You look like you are about to explode."

"I feel like it," Rory responded. "But it could be a few weeks yet."

"I think you'll have a baby by this time next week." Paris said now.

Between the food and all of the people who she had known her whole life, it was exactly what Rory needed. Emily came and sat with Rory who was content with her piece of cake.

"Look at you," Emily began. "You are glowing."

"Thank you." Rory smiled.

"I want to apologise," Emily began. "I spent so long not being a part of yours and your mothers life, I would hate for that to happen again."

"Me too," Rory said now. "He will be lucky to know you."

Rory got herself up, which was harder to do than she thought, and hugged her grandmother. She was grateful that they could put it behind them. They sat and talked for a little while, until Rory saw Logan outside on the patio.

"I'll be back in a moment, grandma." Rory said as she followed him out.

Logan was standing outside and looking out toward the town. She walked up to him and stood next to him.

"Hi," Rory said now. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Logan answered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure." Rory said now.

"Where do you see us?" Logan asked now. "This baby will come soon and then what. I just come over and see him but we aren't together?"

"No," Rory said now. "I mean, I don't know. I like you, I really like you. I can see us having a future. But I don't want to ruin what we have. If we break up, I don't want that to affect our child-"

"Rory-" Logan stopped her rant and pulled her into a kiss.

Rory sunk into the kiss and it was like everyone and everything around them had disappeared. That was until Rory felt something and pulled out of the kiss.

"Ow-" Rory gasped a moment before she felt something run down her leg.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Either I peed myself or my water just broke." Rory said now, her eyes widening.

 **A/N: Arghhhh it's almost baby time. What did you think? Also thank you to everyone who left comments about which name they preferred.**


	9. Welcome to the world

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else.**

Logan ran back inside to get Lorelai who came out while everyone else was leaving. Rory was starting to panic and Lorelai had managed to get her to sit down. They went back to her house after deciding it may not be a good idea to try and drive back into New York. Over the next couple of hours they were monitoring the contractions which were getting worse.

"Hon," Lorelai said to Rory who was pacing around the living room. "I think we may need to get you to the hospital."

Logan drove them in and Rory was settled into her room. They had warned her that it could be a long while let, it being her first baby and everything. Six hours later and they were still going at it.

"This is taking forever." Rory groaned between contractions.

"It could still be a while longer," Lorelai consoled her. "I was in labour for double this time with you."

Lorelai did feel sorry for her and she hated seeing Rory in that much pain. For some reason, unknown to Lorelai, Rory had decided she would try to go without an epidural. Well, that idea had come to a screaming halt after the next contraction which caused Rory to start crying.

"The nurse is coming," Logan said now. "You'll get it soon."

"And then you will understand how wonderful it is." Lorelai chimed in and Rory laughed for a moment which took her mind off the pain.

The nurse came in and started the epidural for Rory. It started working and Rory seemed to be much more comfortable. She was only four centimetres, so it was likely to be a very long night.

"Mum," Rory whispered a couple of hours later looking at Logan. "He fell asleep."

"It is one in morning." Lorelai laughed now.

It wasn't long before Rory briefly fell asleep and Lorelai was just watching Rory sleep until she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Lorelai had been in the hospital for what seemed like forever. She had been given her epidural and she was much more comfortable. It was close to midnight when she heard a familiar voice coming down the corridor._

" _I am here to see my daughter," Emily said as Lorelai sighed. "Where is she?"_

" _Can you hide me?" Lorelai joked to the nurse who was checking on her. "Seriously."_

" _LORELAI!" Emily came into the room. "I told you to tell me when you were in labour."_

" _Sorry." Lorelai mumbled before a contraction hit._

 _Emily started in one of her rants before a nurse told her that it was probably best she wasn't in the room. Lorelai did feel bad for her mother but it wasn't long before her guilt was over ridden with was the very early hours of the morning when Lorelai's screams were met with that of a tiny pink baby. The doctor placed the baby in her arms and she almost started crying._

" _Wow," Lorelai said quietly, looking at the girl. "You are the perfect baby."_

* * *

It was the later hours of the following morning when the doctors had finally given Rory the clear to push the baby. Lorelai was holding her hand and could feel Rory crushing it every time a contraction came.

"Do you want to see this?" The doctor asked Logan as he bravely went over to the where the doctor was and caught a sight that he never thought he would see.

"Can you see anything?" Lorelai asked the soon to be father.

"I don't know," Logan responded. "It all looks pretty gross and disgusting to me."

"Hey, the next time your have a baby coming out of your vagina give me a call and I'll tell you how good you look down there." Rory yelled as the next contraction hit and she started pushing.

Lorelai laughed for a moment because Rory would never be that crude, ordinarily. She did have to give her credit for it.

"Great Rory," The doctor said now. "We can definitely see him."

She got a minute of so to catch her breath before the next contraction hit and she had started crying again. By this point she had been in labour for the better part of twenty hours. Rory was just exhausted and wanted it to end.

"I can't do this." Rory was shaking at this point and looking at Lorelai.

"Rory Gilmore," Lorelai said to her. "You _can_ do this. You can do anything."

It wasn't long before Rory's screams were met with that of a small boy. He was given to the brand new mother.

"Thank you for coming out of me," Rory said quietly as the boy stopped crying and looking at her inquistively. "I am your mother. Boy, that is weird to say."

After Rory was cleaned up, the three of them were left in the room. Logan was now holding the small boy and went to hand him over to Lorelai. She didn't know if it was because she had been up for a day and a half but she started tearing up after a few minutes of holding the small boy.

"Hey," Lorelai whispered to the small boy. "I am your – Lorelai. We will work out a name for me at a later date."

"Really?" Rory joked. "I was thinking he'd just call you grandma."

"I don't think so," Lorelai scoffed, handing the baby back to Logan. "I am way too young and cool to be grandma."

"That is true," Rory said now. "Mum, I couldn't have done this without you."

"Really?" Lorelai said now. "This is the one thing you can take sole credit for."

"Not just today," Rory said now. "But my whole life. You did it all and made it look so cool, doing it."

"I am sure this little guy will feel the same way about you," Lorelai said now. "Does he have a name?"

"Oh." Rory said as she looked at Logan who was holding the boy.

"Elliot," Logan said now. "Elliot Richard Gilmore."

"That is perfect." Rory and Lorelai said at exactly the same time.

Lorelai left the new family shortly after to get some sleep and would come back the next day with Luke. Rory and Logan just watched Elliot sleep and Logan put his arm around Rory.

"He looks like you." Logan said quietly.

"Really? I see a lot of you in him." Rory said now, watching the small boy.

"Rory," Logan said as Rory looked at him. "I _really_ like you too."

Rory smiled, she was exhausted but between Logan and Elliot, she had never been happier.

 **A/N: Rory has her baby! Thank you for all your reviews, let me know what you think.**


	10. The small town life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else**

 _Lorelai was finishing up her shift and could Rory with Mia in the dining room. She went in and Rory was immediately excited to see Lorelai._

 _"Mummy is here," Mia said as Lorelai scopped the girl into the arms. "What are you girls going to do this evening?"_

 _"Nothing much." Lorelai responded._

 _"You two should come with me to the firelight festival. It is a lot of fun."Mia said now._

 _"I heard one of the guests talking about it," Lorelai said now. "We haven't really gone into town yet."_

 _"Well then it is decided," Mia stood up. "Meet me down here in an hour."_

 _They walked into the town which was decorated perfectly and everyone was there. Mia walked them up to some people in the town._

 _"Who is this sweet thing?" A couple of older women asked. "I'm Babette and this is Patty."_

 _"Lorelai," Lorelai smiled. "This is my daughter Rory."_

 _"Daughter?" Babette asked. "You look like a baby."_

 _"I am seventeen." Lorelai responded now._

 _"You are a baby," Patty responded now, before pausing. "If only I was seventeen again."_

 _Lorelai, Rory and Mia went off and Lorelai had to admit it was a lot of fun. The towns people were incredibly friendly and she could see herself really fitting into this town._

* * *

Elliot was asleep in the backseat and Rory was focussing on the road. She so desperately wanted to take him to see the firelight festival because she had so many memories, good ones, attached to it. She would also get to properly introduce him to Stars Hollow.

"You know he is two months old and will not remember this." Logan was focussing on the road.

"Yes, I know," Rory said now. "But it is so special and I want him to be a part of it."

They got to Lorelai's house and Rory was not surprised Lorelai was on the steps waiting for her.

"Hey mama," Lorelai hugged her. "I'll get Elliot."

They got back in the house and Lorelai had the boy on her hip as she was telling him a story about her day. Logan put their stuff in Rory's bedroom and noticed there was a cot in there for Elliot.

"You got a cot?" Logan said going into the kitchen.

"Luke made it," Lorelai pointed to the man making them coffee. "So Elliot could have a place to sleep when you guys come to visit."

"It is really nice." Logan said now, sitting down.

"How was the drive?" Luke asked.

"He slept the whole time, so it was okay." Rory said watching Lorelai fawn over Elliot.

"He is just so perfect," Lorelai sighed as the boy looked at her with his trademark Gilmore baby blue eyes. "Look at those eyes."

"They are very blue." Logan commented.

"It's a Gilmore thing," Rory commented. "But he is very fair, so I think he will have Logan's hair."

"I think he will too," Lorelai said now, in a baby voice. "You have your mummy's eyes and her nose though. That is for sure."

They walked to the town square and Elliot was sleeping. Lane came rushing over to them and left Zach with her boys.

"Look who is here," Lane looked inside the stroller. "He looks like you, Rory."

"That is a popular opinion today." Rory laughed.

The entire town starting coming up to them and when the bonfire had been lit, Elliot was still asleep. Rory was just watching while Logan put his arm around her.

"Look how pretty it is." Rory said quietly.

"Very pretty." Logan said now.

Rory had organised for them go out to dinner with Lane and Zach afterwards and Lorelai had taken Elliot home. They got back to the house and were kissing in the front seat.

"I feel like a seventeen year old." Rory was trying to catch her breath.

They snuck back into the house, all the lights were off, so everyone was obviously sleeping. Logan pulled Rory into a kiss and they ended up on her bed. That was when Elliot started stirring and Rory got up to feed him.

"Back to reality." Logan said now as Rory just nodded, shushing the boy.

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews and likes. Tell me what you think.**


	11. Baby's First Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my brilliant my mind and laptop.**

"Mom," Rory closed Elliot's bedroom door after he had gone done for his nap. "You have to promise that you won't get angry."

"Angry?" Lorelai asked. "About what?"

"Christmas." Rory said quietly.

"What about Christmas?" Lorelai asked as Rory poured herself a coffee. Even though Lorelai was just on the phone, Rory had to brace herself for what she would say.

"We are going to grandma's." Rory said now, waiting for Lorelai's response.

"No," Lorelai gasped. "This is Elliot's first Christmas. You were going to bring him to Stars Hollow and we were going to do it up right."

"I know, I am sorry," Rory answered. "She guilt tripped me. She hasn't seen Elliot for ages. We can do a big Stars Hollow christmas next year. And you'll see him at Grandma's. She will have a tree and a fantastic dinner and she promised the apple tarts that you love so much."

"Fine," Lorelai sighed sadly. "What did you do this morning?"

"We took him to see Santa," Rory laughed. "He screamed the place down until Logan sat with him. I got a few good photos to torment Logan for a while, at least."

"Oh boy," Lorelai laughed. "You weren't a big Santa fan either. You screamed bloody murder. I was really impressed with your lungs."

"Thanks mum." Rory half laughed.

* * *

 _It was Lorelai's first Christmas in Stars Hollow with Rory and she had to admit, though she didn't want to, she was kind of missing her parents. She hadn't seen or heard from them since they left two months before._

 _"Are you okay?" Mia asked. Lorelai was not herself most of the morning._

 _"I am okay," Lorelai yawned. "Rory didn't sleep too well."_

 _"It seems like more than that." Mia asked now, watching Lorelai's face._

 _"I miss my parents," Lorelai said quietly. "They weren't exactly the warmest people but Christmas was always such a spectacle and I loved it. I want to call them but they will yell at me and I don't want that."_

 _"Look Lorelai," Mia said now. "I can't tell you what to do, but if you miss them. Call."_

 _Lorelai debated calling them all day and finally got the courage after her shift when Rory was sleeping. She was about to hang up for the third time when her mothers voice came on the phone._

 _"Whoever this is, you have called three times, this is ridiculous-" Emily started on a rant._

 _"Mum, it's Lorelai." Lorelai closed her eyes as Emily went silent._

 _"Lorelai?" Emily said now._

 _"Yes mum, Lorelai." Lorelai repeated._

 _"If this is some kind of a practical joke it is not funny." Emily answered back, nervously._

 _"No, mum. It is really me. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Your daughter." Lorelai said now._

 _"Two months," Emily snapped at her. "We haven't heard from you in two months. We didn't know if you and Rory were dead or alive."_

 _"I know," Lorelai said quietly. "I am sorry. I am okay though, we are okay. I have a job at this inn and we live there."_

 _"Oh." Emily was almost silent now._

 _"Rory misses you. If you aren't busy maybe you can come and visit us." Lorelai said now._

 _"We are busy Lorelai," Emily said awkwardly, after almost a minute of silence. "You and Rory are welcome to come to the Christmas party. With you that would even our table."_

 _"Oh," Lorelai said now. "The Christmas party."_

 _"There will be apple tarts," Emily said now. "I've seen you try to stuff six or so in your pockets."_

 _"Okay," Lorelai half smiled. "The Christmas party it is. See you then."_

 _"See you then," Emily said now. "7pm and dress nicely."_

 _"Bye mum." Lorelai said now._

* * *

The sun had crept out but it was still cold on Christmas morning. Rory was sitting at the tree in her grandmothers house with Emily, Logan, Luke, Lorelai and Elliot who was happily trying to stuff his hand in his mouth on Lorelai's lap.

"I cannot believe how much he has grown," Emily commented. "He looks like Logan."

The small boy was now six months old and had a small amount of light blonde hair. But his eyes was bright blue Lorelai and Rory's.

"I see a lot of Rory in him," Logan said now. "The eyes are hers for sure."

"That is true." Rory said now.

Elliot started crying and Lorelai stood up with him. It took all of two seconds to realise that he needed to be changed.

"I can do it." Rory stood up and went to grab Elliot.

'I've got it," Lorelai looked at her. "I have changed many a dirty bottom in my life. Namely yours."

"Lorelai!" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Gross." Rory scoffed.

"I am not gross," Lorelai looked at her before smiling at Elliot. "I am not gross am I, Elliot."

Elliot nestled himself into Lorelai and she just stuck her tongue out at Rory before going off to change the small boy. Logan came into the bedroom where he and Rory were and joined Lorelai.

"Just make sure he doesn't pee on you," Logan laughed. "It happed to Rory and she was not impressed."

"Please tell me you have a photo." Lorelai laughed now, changing Elliot.

"I'll show you later," Logan laughed. "I actually wanted to talk to you. You know Rory and Elliot are moving into my place soon."

"Yes, I know." Lorelai was focussing on changing the small boy.

"Well it has been kind of serious," Logan said now. "Were together every day and it has been going well with the baby. I have honestly been thinking about proposing to Rory again."

"Oh," Lorelai said now. "You guys are really serious."

"I am only thinking about it," Logan said now. "I just thought I would let you know what I was thinking."

"Well you know how I feel," Lorelai smiled. "That you two made one perfect baby."

"He is pretty perfect." Logan said, scooping the boy into the arms.

 **A/N: I am sorry this chapter took a little bit. As usual, tell me what you think. I have also been thinking and researching possible cool grandma names for Lorelai. I think I have narrowed it down to either Mimi (kinda cool) or LaLa (which to me seemed like maybe Elliot would get it from trying to say Lorelai?) Anyway, let me know which one you think/if you have any other options.**


	12. Baby's First Birthday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and this crazy idea.**

 _Rory's first birthday was only a few weeks after they had moved to the inn. Lorelai knew it wouldn't be something big or special, but she was going to try to make it something._

 _"I was thinking I would take her to the ducks and feed them," Lorelai said to Mia. "Then maybe go into the town and get some cake."_

 _"That sounds nice," Mia responded. "First birthdays are so overrated. The kids will never remember them."_

 _"I know if I was at home my parents would have thrown this ridiculous gathering of adults who hardlly know her." Lorelai scoffed._

 _It was the morning of Rory's birthday and Lorelai was walking her back from the duck pond. They went inside the inn and saw that Mia had put some balloons up and the staff at the inn were all sitting around a cake that was covered with pink icing._

 _"What is this?" Lorelai asked._

 _"It's Rory's first birthday," One of the maids commented. "We couldn't miss it. She is the cutest baby here."_

 _Lorelai was taken aback that so many people who she had only known for weeks had made her feel more like family than her parents often did. She knew that she had done the right thing, bringing Rory into this insane new life._

* * *

Elliot's first birthday had come and since he was still a baby, they wouldn't make it a huge event. Lorelai was helping Rory set up while Luke and Logan had gone to get the food before the rest of the people were coming.

"The book is all done," Rory said excitedly. "I will have to choose a cover in the next few weeks and then it gets published."

"I really liked it," Lorelai said, tying up a balloon. "I wasn't sure what it would be like but you did a good job. Of course you did."

That was when Elliot had woken from his sleep and Rory went to get him and had him on her hip while Lorelai was talking to her.

"I heard you said your first word," Lorelai pushed the boys blonde hair out of his face. "I also heard it was daddy."

"Yes it was," Rory laughed. "But he said mummy a couple of days ago."

"Who is that?" Lorelai pointed to Rory. "That your mummy. Can you say mummy."

"Mummy." Elliot said confidently looking at Rory.

"Wow," Lorelai beamed. "Can you say Lorelai?"

"He is not going to be able to say Lorelai," Rory scoffed. "I couldn't say it until I was at least three."

"Lai?" Elliot looked at Lorelai inquisitively.

"He said the last part of my name," Lorelai laughed. "Lai, it is kinda cute."

"I like it," Rory laughed. "Lai. That is cool."

Logan and Luke shortly turned up with the food and Emily along with Logan's parents later showed up soon after. It was an afternoon of cake and Lorelai outrageously happy that Elliot had found a name for her, all on his own. Because Lorelai and Luke were staying all weekend, Logan and Rory figured they would go out to dinner the following night. Logan had chosen a nice restaurant and Rory was mostly happy she was wearing an outfit that didn't have spit up all over it.

"Here is to what has been one crazy year." Logan said as they raised their glasses.

"One crazy year alright," Rory laughed. "But I have also loved it so much. It really feels like we are a family."

"We are," Logan said confidently. "You, me and Elliot. That is all I need, all I have ever needed really. You are such a good mother and you have the book coming out – I am so proud of you. I love you Rory, I have always loved you."

"Yes-" Rory said as she saw Logan take out the ring. "Yes, of course."

"I haven't even asked you yet," Logan scoffed. "Can I ask you?"

Rory just nodded as Logan rolled his eyes before holding the ring out in front of Rory.

"Rory Gilmore, would you do me the great honour of marrying me." Logan asked.

"Yes." Rory said for the third time in less than five minutes.

Logan put the ring on her finger and the people in the restaurant cheered. When they got home, Luke was in bed and Lorelai had dozed off on the couch. She opened her eyes when she saw Rory and her eyes went to the ring.

"He asked you." Lorelai said excitedly.

"Yep," Rory smiled. "I am going to become someones wife."

"Will you change your last name to Huntzberger?" Lorelai asked.

"I like being a Gilmore," Rory laughed. "Just like you."

 **A/N: Okay, so thank you all for your reviews. I wanted to particularly thank** _cigdem3000_ **for mentioning that Elliot could call Lorelai 'Lai' and giving a great meaning behind the name. It worked perfectly and something I could totally see Lorelai being called.**


	13. Weddings and other things

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else.**

 _Rory was eight years old and helping Lorelai set up for the first wedding she was completely in charge of at the inn. Lorelai was making her write the names on the guest cards because even at eight, she had perfect handwriting._

 _"Is this okay?" Rory showed Lorelai._

 _"Perfect sweets," Lorelai smiled. "I still don't understand how an eight year old can have such perfect handwriting."_

 _"It's cause I practice all the time," Rory laughed. "Mum, can I ask you something?"_

 _"Sure honey." Lorelai said, focussing on the floral arrangements._

 _"Do you think you will ever get married?" Rory asked now._

 _"Oh," Lorelai paused. She was only in her mid-twenties, but this stopped her in her tracks. "I guess. I am only young though, honey."_

 _"Well, if I ever get married I want those flowers." Rory said now, going back to the cards._

 _"Oh baby," Lorelai said now. "I've told you that you will have to wait until your at least sixty, right?"_

 _"I know," Rory smiled. "I'll get married when I am sixty."_

 _"That's my girl." Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek._

* * *

Rory was looking at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that having a now almost two year old was starting to age her, particularly Elliot who just seemed to be non-stop all day long now that he was comfortable on his feet. Today was her wedding day and she was so happy with her life. She had Logan, Elliot and was a published author.

"Hon," Lorelai knocked on the door of Rory's dressing area. "Wow. You do scrub up nicely."

"Thanks mum." Rory rolled her eyes.

She went to where Lane and Paris were sitting and Paris was squabbling about something. Elliot was playing with half of the things in Lorelai's purse. Because so many people who wanted to be there lived in Stars Hollow, it made sense the wedding was at the inn. Paris and Lane headed out with Elliot who had the wedding rings and Lorelai grabbed onto Rory's hand.

"This is it," Lorelai joked. "Your last chance to make a run for it."

"I think I am okay." Rory laughed.

Lorelai had done such a good job of the wedding, she almost felt bad because she knew she must have put so much work into it. It was a really sunny spring day, the weather was almost perfect for early May. This train of thought stopped when she saw Logan.

"Hi Ace." Logan smiled at her and Rory started smiling.

She barely remembered most of the wedding or what anyone said – she was just looking at Logan in total amazement of how happy she truly was, just in this moment. By the time they got to kiss, Rory could hear the entire party cheering for them. That was it, she was married. She was someone's wife. And she felt like she couldn't be happier.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the wedding. Rory was on the last leg of her book tour had finished her last reading of the book. She had been feeling unwell but had chalked it to the fact that she had been flying so much in the last couple of weeks. She had decided to go to the doctors anyway, and had to take Elliot to the appointment with her.

"I feel really tired and nauseaus." Rory commented, trying to hold Elliot still.

"When was your last period?" The doctor asked.

"I would say six or so weeks ago," Rory commented. "But I have been flying a lot and I know that sometimes affects it."

"Well, I want you to do a blood test anyway." The doctor commented.

It was Elliot's second birthday two days later and Logan had come home from work early so they could take him to the park together and then get ice cream. Their kiss was broken by Rory's phone. She went into the next room and came out, half excited and half shocked.

"Ice cream." Elliot was looking at Logan.

"Yes, after the park buddy," Logan picked him. "What flavour are you going to get?"

"Chocolate." Elliot exclaimed in a way that was certain he was Rory's child.

"What's up?" Logan asked, placing Elliot on the counter and looking at her.

"I am pregnant." Rory said now.

"No way," Logan put Elliot down. "Two under three. We are ambitous."

"Or crazy." Rory laughed.

 **A/N: So, what do we all think? I am thinking this baby would be a girl (cause one of each) and would love to hear name suggestions.**


	14. Just another Gilmore Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else**

Rory's first pregnancy felt like it flew by, this time around she was sure it felt like she had been pregnant for six years. She didn't make it to her due date with Elliot, so when she hit her due date she was crankier than usual. Lorelai had come down and was going to take Elliot when Rory eventually went into labour. She had been there for almost a week, which is when the baby's due date was. Rory felt awful that Lorelai's life was basically on hold too, waiting for this baby. She was in a much less than pleasant mood on this particular morning and was letting everyone have it.

"You are pleasant today." Lorelai said, watching Rory try (and fail) to put her coat on.

"I want to give birth," Rory grumbled. "What is wrong with this child. Why won't she come out."

"She is doing it just to torture you," Lorelai answered and Rory just gave her a look. "You've made a comfy home for her and she doesn't want to come out."

"She is five days late," Rory whined. "Why does she hate me. She knows how punctual I am."

"And she will have her whole life to be reminded of that." Lorelai said now, getting Elliot's coat on.

"I give up," Rory grumbled throwing her coat on the couch. "I don't need a coat."

"Honey, it is the middle of winter." Lorelai said now, seriously.

"We're just going to for a walk to hopefully kick start labour," Rory groaned. "Because we have tried everything else."

Elliot fell asleep in his stroller while Rory made Lorelai walk the streets of Manhattan for almost two hours with no success.

"Honey," Lorelai stopped her. "You are not going to walk the baby out of you. I recommend we give this up and you relax and have a nice warm bath and take a nap."

Lorelai managed to get Rory home, into a bath and down for an early night. It was just she and Logan left awake eating dinner.

"I feel so bad for Rory," Logan said quietly. "But there is nothing I can do."

"You'll get her soon enough and Rory will be back to her happy self," Lorelai reassured Logan. "Rory was almost a week late and I do not envy how awful I felt at that point."

Lorelai managed to drift off into a pretty deep sleep and was woken quite early by who she assumed was Rory, shaking her awake.

"What?" Lorelai mumbled. "She will come eventually."

"Lai?" Elliot said quietly.

"Hey sweetie," Lorelai said quietly. "Come here."

Elliot fell asleep curled up next to Lorelai and she was woken by Luke calling to tell Lorelai that he was on his way to spend the weekend there. Lorelai and Elliot wandered into the kitchen and there was no Rory or Logan to be seen, just a note that read: _Hey, didn't want to wake you. Rory is having contractions so I am taking her to the hospital. Will update you when we hear more._

"Where's mummy and daddy?" Elliot asked now after noticing they were gone.

"Your going to have a baby sister today." Lorelai said as Elliot just looked at her with his bright blue eyes. With the exception of his eyes, Elliot was almost the spitting image of Logan.

"Oh," Elliot said now. "Do you have a sister, Lai?"

"No I don't," Lorelai said giving him his breakfast. "But I always wanted one. Someone to play with all the time."

"Does mummy have a sister?" Elliot asked.

"Not really," Lorelai was trying to find the right answer. "But she really wanted one when she was about your age."

* * *

 _Rory had started pre-school so Lorelai was walking her back to the inn one day. Now that Rory had just turned three, she was quite a talker. She was telling Lorelai about her day at school and that a girl in her class got a baby sister._

 _"Can I get a sister?" Rory asked Lorelai. "Maybe someone in the town can give me one."_

 _"You can't just get a sister," Lorelai laughed. "We can't just buy one from a store."_

 _"How do you get one then?" Rory asked inquisitively._

 _"Well, there has to be a mummy and a daddy living together for you to have a sister." Lorelai said now, choosing her words so carefully._

 _"Oh," Rory paused. "So I can't get one?"_

 _"I'm sorry baby," Lorelai said now, putting her arm around the three year old. "But I am like a sister. The other girls in your class have old mummies. You and me are special."_

 _"Yeah," Rory beamed. "We are special."_

* * *

Luke had arrived there a few hours later so they took Elliot to the park and then wandered around for a while. It was closing in on dinner time and Luke was cooking while Lorelai was teaching Elliot all the ways to annoy Luke.

"What do we say to Luke?" Lorelai asked Elliot.

"Luke is smelly." Elliot started laughing as Luke rolled his eyes focussing on the food.

"It's great to see you imparting wisdom there." Luke said now as Lorelai just continued her usual banter with him.

Lorelai heard her phone and took it in the next room. It had been a couple hours since she last had contact with the soon to be parents for a second time.

"Please say there is a baby." Lorelai said, closing the door.

"She is here," Logan answered the phone. "She is Rory's spitting image."

"Is that my mum?" Rory asked and Logan passed the phone over. "Hi mum."

"Hi honey," Lorelai said now. "Congratulations on a fourth generation of Gilmore Girl."

"Thank you," Rory laughed. "Though Charlotte doesn't have our last name."

"Charlotte?" Lorelai paused. "I love it."

"Charlotte Grace Huntzberger." Rory said now.

"Well, she is a Gilmore at heart, and genetically so that is all that matters," Lorelai laughed. "She'll be as stubborn as we are in no time."

"Don't say that," Rory said now. "She is a perfect angel."

"That is what I thought about you too." Lorelai responded.

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Elliot now has a baby sister named Charlotte! It was a name that I had in mind for her little girl. Let me know what you think. And, I do know that Rory 'technically' has a sister, but I can assume (safely) that she has probably hasn't seen her in over a decade. And she always calls herself an only child on the show.**


End file.
